thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
Episode Guide
Season 1 (1997) #Episode 1: Home is Where the Bear Is (October 20, 1997) #Episode 2: Water, Water Everywhere (October 21, 1997) #Episode 3: Mouse Party (October 22, 1997) #Episode 4: Shape of a Bear (October 23, 1997) #Episode 5: Picture of Health (October 24, 1997) #Episode 6: Share, Bear (October 27, 1997) #Episode 7: Why Bears Can't Fly (October 28, 1997) #Episode 8: Falling for Fall (October 29, 1997) #Episode 9: What's in the Mail, Today? (October 30, 1997) #Episode 10: Dancin' the Day Away (October 31, 1997) #Episode 11: A Wagon of a Different Color (November 3, 1997) #Episode 12: Dirt, I Love You So (November 4, 1997) #Episode 13: Music to My Ears (November 5, 1997) #Episode 14: All Connected (November 6, 1997) #Episode 15: Summer Cooler (November 7, 1997) #Episode 16: The Big Little Visitor (November 10, 1997) #Episode 17: A Winter's Nap (November 11, 1997) #Episode 18: Working Like a Bear (November 12, 1997) #Episode 19: Magic in the Kitchen (November 13, 1997) #Episode 20: Spring Fever (November 14, 1997) #Episode 21: A Plant Grows in Bear's House (November 17, 1997) #Episode 22: Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry Eat (November 18, 1997) #Episode 23: Need a Little Help Today (November 19, 1997) #Episode 24: Lost Thing (November 20, 1997) #Episode 25: Listen Up! (November 21, 1997) #Episode 26: Friends for Life (November 24, 1997) Season 2 (1997-1999) #Episode 1 (41): Ooh, Baby, Baby (November 6, 1997) #Episode 2 (42): Raiders of the Lost Cheese (November 13, 1997) #Episode 3 (43): Look What I Made (November 20, 1997) #Episode 4 (44): Change Is in the Air (November 27, 1997) #Episode 5 (45): The Senseless Detectives (January 2, 1998) #Episode 6 (46): A Good Way to Help It (January 9, 1998) #Episode 7 (47): Dance Fever! (January 16, 1998) #Episode 8 (48): Tutter's Tiny Trip (January 23, 1998) #Episode 9 (49): Dress Up Day (January 30, 1998) #Episode 10 (50): Let's Get Interactive (March 7, 1998) #Episode 11 (51): All You Get to Know (March 14, 1998) #Episode 12 (52): I Built That! (March 21, 1998) #Episode 13 (53): The Way I Feel Today (March 28, 1998) #Episode 14 (54): Buggin' (April 6, 1998) #Episode 15 (55): You Go, Ojo! (April 13, 1998) #Episode 16 (56): It's a Mystery to Me (April 20, 1998) #Episode 17 (57): If at First You Don't Succeed… (May 11, 1998) #Episode 18 (58): All Weather Bear (May 18, 1998) #Episode 19 (59): Occupations in Woodland Valley (May 25, 1998) #Episode 20 (60): The Big Book About Us (June 2, 1998) #Episode 21 (61): Smellorama (June 9, 1998) #Episode 22 (62): Afraid Not (June 16, 1998) #Episode 23 (63): I Gotta Be Me! (June 23, 1998) #Episode 24 (64): I Was Just Thinking (June 30, 1998) #Episode 25 (65): Love is All You Need (July 8, 1998) #Episode 26 (66): Scientific Bear (July 15, 1998) #Episode 27 (67): As Different as Day and Night (July 22, 1998) #Episode 28 (68): That Healing Feeling (July 22, 1998) #Episode 29 (69): Bear's Secret Cave (July 29, 1998) #Episode 30 (70): Queen Ojo (August 6, 1998) #Episode 31 (71): Boys Will Be Boys (August 13, 1998) #Episode 32 (72): What's Mine is Yours (August 20, 1998) #Episode 33 (73): It's Sports-tastic! (August 27, 1998) #Episode 34 (74): Wish You Were Here (September 2, 1998) #Episode 35 (75): And to All a Good Night (September 9, 1998) #Episode 36 (76): Call It a Day (September 16, 1998) #Episode 37 (77): We Did It Our Way (September 23, 1998) #Episode 38 (78): What's the Story? (September 30, 1998) #Episode 39 (79): When You've Got to Go! (October 17, 1998) #Episode 40 (80): Lost and Found (October 24, 1998) #Episode 41 (81): Halloween Bear (October 31, 1998) #Episode 42 (82): Friends at Play (November 6, 1998) #Episode 43 (83): Wait for Me (November 13, 1998) #Episode 44 (84): The Best Thanksgiving Ever (November 20, 1998) #Episode 45 (85): Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun (November 27, 1998) #Episode 46 (86): Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 (January 16, 1999) #Episode 47 (87): Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 (January 16, 1999) #Episode 48 (88): It's All About You (January 23, 1999) #Episode 49 (89): A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 (January 30, 1999) #Episode 50 (90): A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 (January 30, 1999) Season 3 (1999-2000) #Episode 1 (91): You Never Know (July 9, 1999) #Episode 2 (92): Up, Down, All Around! (July 16, 1999) #Episode 3 (93): Woodland House Wonderful (July 23, 1999) #Episode 4 (94): Back to Water (July 30, 1999) #Episode 5 (95): Read My Book (September 10, 1999) #Episode 6 (96): Eating Utensils (September 17, 1999) #Episode 7 (97): First Day at Mouse School (September 24, 1999) #Episode 8 (98): I For-Got Rhythm!? (October 4, 1999) #Episode 9 (99): The Tutter Family Reunion (October 11, 1999) #Episode 10 (100): I've Got Your Number (October 18, 1999) (The 100th Episode Celebration) #Episode 11 (101): Playdates (October 25, 1999) #Episode 12 (102): Buying Math (November 2, 1999) #Episode 13 (103): Bats are People Too (November 9, 1999) #Episode 14 (104): What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? (November 16, 1999) #Episode 15 (105): Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air (November 23, 1999) #Episode 16 (106): Marketing Bear (December 13, 1999) #Episode 17 (107): Our Neighborhood Festival (December 13, 1999) #Episode 18 (108): The Fairy Tale Ball (December 13, 1999) #Episode 19 (109): Words, Words, Words (December 20, 1999) #Episode 20 (110): Bear's Book Nook (December 20, 1999) #Episode 21 (111): The Yard Sale (December 20, 1999) #Episode 22 (112): Can You Help? (December 20, 1999) #Episode 23 (113): The Big Ballgame Bonanza (December 27, 1999) #Episode 24 (114): Stormy Weather (December 27, 1999) #Episode 25 (115): Dance Moves (December 27, 1999) #Episode 26 (116): Just Doing Some Writing (March 2, 2000) #Episode 27 (117): Nurture! (March 2, 2000) #Episode 28 (118): Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock (March 9, 2000) #Episode 29 (119): Lonely Home (March 16, 2000) #Episode 30 (120): Go to Sleep (March 23, 2000) Season 4 (2001-2002) #Episode 1 (121): The View from You (September 3, 2001) #Episode 2 (122): Playing with Best Friends (September 10, 2001) #Episode 3 (123): Step by Step (September 17, 2001) #Episode 4 (124): A Trip to the General Store (September 24, 2001) #Episode 5 (125): I Did That! (October 2, 2001) #Episode 6 (126): Colors Everywhere! (October 9, 2001) #Episode 7 (127): Show and Tell (October 16, 2001) #Episode 8 (128): Bear's Big Costume Party (October 23, 2001) #Episode 9 (129): Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday (October 30, 2001) #Episode 10 (130): At the Old Bear Game (November 6, 2001) #Episode 11 (131): The Great Bandini (November 13, 2001) #Episode 12 (132): Thankful in Woodland Valley (November 20, 2001) #Episode 13 (133): Bear's Big Mystery (November 27, 2001) #Episode 14 (134): What Does Bear Want to Build? (December 7, 2001) #Episode 15 (135): Love Day (December 14, 2001) #Episode 16 (136): Bear Takes You to School (December 21, 2001) #Episode 17 (137): The Winter of His Content (December 28, 2001) #Episode 18 (138): Playing Store (January 13, 2002) #Episode 19 (139): A Really Kwanzaa Holiday (January 13, 2002) #Episode 20 (140): Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (January 20, 2002) #Episode 21 (141): A Very Hanukkah Holiday (January 20, 2002) #Episode 22 (142): Authority of Novels (January 27, 2002) #Episode 23 (143): Volunteers of Woodland Valley (January 27, 2002) #Episode 24 (144): Found Somewhere I Find (March 7, 2002) #Episode 25 (145): When Harry Met Hallie (March 7, 2002) #Episode 26 (146): Animals in Our House! (March 14, 2002) #Episode 27 (147): The Snack Chart (March 14, 2002) #Episode 28 (148): The Baby's Here! (March 21, 2002) #Episode 29 (149): The Quiz Legendary (March 21, 2002) #Episode 30 (150): Making Changes (April 2, 2002) #Episode 31 (151): Big Blue Home of the Brave (April 9, 2002) #Episode 32 (152): The Woodland Valley Team (April 16, 2002) #Episode 33 (153): Buying Money in Bear's House (April 23, 2002) #Episode 34 (154): Ojo Gets Glasses (April 30, 2002) #Episode 35 (155): Ojo's Picture (May 6, 2002) #Episode 36 (156): Look Carefully… (May 6, 2002) #Episode 37 (157): Shape Searchers (May 13, 2002) #Episode 38 (158): Why Can't Be Friends? (May 13, 2002) #Episode 39 (159): To Clean or Not to Clean (May 20, 2002) #Episode 40 (160): Bear's Big Pajama Party (May 20, 2002) Season 5 (2002-2003) #Episode 1 (161): Rockin' Rocko (September 7, 2002) #Episode 2 (162): Shoes for Tutter (September 7, 2002) #Episode 3 (163): Contraptions! (September 14, 2002) #Episode 4 (164): Favorite Fables (September 14, 2002) #Episode 5 (165): Making Dinner in Woodland Valley (September 21, 2002) #Episode 6 (166): Something to Do, Tutter (September 21, 2002) #Episode 7 (167): Let it Go (September 28, 2002) #Episode 8 (168): Body Language (September 28, 2002) #Episode 9 (169): When You're at Home (October 6, 2002) #Episode 10 (170): Let's Plant! (October 13, 2002) #Episode 11 (171): Tutter Gathers Some Moss (October 20, 2002) #Episode 12 (172): Appreciation Day (October 27, 2002) #Episode 13 (173): What Time Spends (November 4, 2002) #Episode 14 (174): Great Ball of Firefighters (November 11, 2002) #Episode 15 (175): A Brand New Game (November 18, 2002) #Episode 16 (176): Ojo Misses His Friend (November 25, 2002) #Episode 17 (177): The Amazing Skippy (December 7, 2002) #Episode 18 (178): What's New, Skippy? (December 14, 2002) #Episode 19 (179): The Scavenger Hunt (December 21, 2002) #Episode 20 (180): Bear's Big Holiday (December 28, 2002) #Episode 21 (181): The Truth Starts (January 6, 2003) #Episode 22 (182): Dismay to Rocko (January 13, 2003) #Episode 23 (183): Let's Hit the Road (January 20, 2003) #Episode 24 (184): History, Herstory, Bearstory (January 27, 2003) #Episode 25 (185): Surviving Skippy (March 3, 2003) #Episode 26 (186): Show Your Stuff (March 10, 2003) #Episode 27 (187): Legend of Skippy (March 17, 2003) #Episode 28 (188): Worst News (March 24, 2003) #Episode 29 (189): Expect to Cooperate (March 31, 2003) #Episode 30 (190): A Strange Bird (April 4, 2003) #Episode 31 (191): Ojo the Coward (April 4, 2003) #Episode 32 (192): Plans for Skippy (April 11, 2003) #Episode 33 (193): Let's Make an Achievement (April 11, 2003) #Episode 34 (194): The Boat Float (April 18, 2003) #Episode 35 (195): Rocko Goes to College (April 18, 2003) #Episode 36 (196): View of Spending (April 25, 2003) #Episode 37 (197): Worst Dismay Ever (April 25, 2003) #Episode 38 (198): Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash (May 2, 2003) #Episode 39 (199): Last Day of Mouse School (May 9, 2003) #Episode 40 (200): This is Your Life, Bear (May 16, 2003) (The 200th Episode Celebration) Season 6 (2011) #Episode 1 (201): Lost Basket - February 16, 2011 #Episode 2 (202): Disgust Instinct - February 16, 2011 #Episode 3 (203): Benny Returns - February 23, 2011 #Episode 4 (204): Bear's Forbidden Card - February 23, 2011 #Episode 5 (205): A Job for Bear - March 2, 2011 #Episode 6 (206): A Trip to the Woodland Valley Valet - March 2, 2011 #Episode 7 (207): Return for Rocko - March 9, 2011 #Episode 8 (208): First Day at Mouse College - March 9, 2011 #Episode 9 (209): How Harry Wins the Lottery - March 16, 2011 #Episode 10 (210): Saint Patrick's in Woodland Valley - March 16, 2011 #Episode 11 (211): A Restaurant Named Harry's - March 23, 2011 #Episode 12 (212): Another Big Blue Housecall - March 23, 2011 #Episode 13 (213): Joy Buddies - March 30, 2011 #Episode 14 (214): Four Leaf Clover Away in the Pond - March 30, 2011 #Episode 15 (215): Mud, You Love it Soon - April 6, 2011 #Episode 16 (216): Pip and the Easter Bunny - April 13, 2011 #Episode 17 (217): New Mouse Kid in College - April 20, 2011 #Episode 18 (218): When Bear Met Uncle Jetter - April 27, 2011 #Episode 19 (219): Plane Coordinating - May 4, 2011 #Episode 20 (220): Skippy Returns - May 11, 2011 Season 7 (2011-2012) #Episode 1 (221): Another Strange Bird (August 12, 2011) #Episode 2 (222): Bear's New Television (August 19, 2011) #Episode 3 (223): Ojo's Day Off (August 26, 2011) #Episode 4 (224): The Woodland Valley News Report (September 9, 2011) #Episode 5 (225): Tomorrow Never Ducks (September 16, 2011) #Episode 6 (226): Back to Mouse College (September 23, 2011) #Episode 7 (227): The Anything Box (October 13, 2011) #Episode 8 (228): Imagine Nation (October 20, 2011) #Episode 9 (229): Mind Reader (October 27, 2011) #Episode 10 (230): Bear's New Car (November 3, 2011) #Episode 11 (231): Prehistoric Bear (November 10, 2011) #Episode 12 (232): Grow Up, Jack Junior (November 24, 2011) #Episode 13 (233): Nothing Left to Live For (December 8, 2011) #Episode 14 (234): Good Options (December 15, 2011) #Episode 15 (235): Doc Hogg's Christmas Delivery (December 22, 2011) #Episode 16 (236): Pip and the Firework Display (Also Known As: The Big Blue House New Year's Eve Special) (December 29, 2011) #Episode 17 (237): Pretend Time (January 23, 2012) #Episode 18 (238): The Bear of All Pulleys (January 24, 2012) #Episode 19 (239): Like a Wheel or a Lever (Also Known As: An Episode About Wheel and Axle) (January 25, 2012) #Episode 20 (240): Art Appreciation (January 26, 2012) #Episode 21 (241): A New Doctor in Town (January 27, 2012) #Episode 22 (242): Harry's Duck Heart Crush (February 14, 2012) #Episode 23 (243): High Score (February 21, 2012) #Episode 24 (244): Just Set Up the Chairs (February 28, 2012) #Episode 25 (245): No Joke for Jeeter (March 14, 2012) #Episode 26 (246): Eggscellent (Also Known As: An Eggpisode) (March 21, 2012) #Episode 27 (247): More Smarter (March 28, 2012) #Episode 28 (248): Mouse, Where's My Jam? (Also Known As: Reference Parody by Dude, Where's My Car?) (March 30, 2012) #Episode 29 (249): Fools in April (April 5, 2012) #Episode 30 (250): The New Frontier (April 6, 2012) #Episode 31 (251): Animal Behavior (April 12, 2012) #Episode 32 (252): When Bear Met the Easter Bunny (April 13, 2012) #Episode 33 (253): Wheel of Skunk (Also Known As: Wheel of Fortune Parody) (April 19, 2012) #Episode 34 (254): Harry Knows Best (April 20, 2012) #Episode 35 (255): Labor Day in Woodland Valley (April 26, 2012) #Episode 36 (256): Seeds, I Love You So (May 2, 2012) #Episode 37 (257): Junky Business (May 3, 2012) #Episode 38 (258): The Hungry Games (Also Known As: Movie Parody of The Hunger Games) (May 9, 2012) #Episode 39 (259): Puck Meets His Buddy (May 16, 2012) #Episode 40 (260): Otterback (Also Known As: Band Parody of Nickleback) (May 23, 2012) Season 8 (2012-2013) #Episode 1 (261): Part of Privacy - August 24, 2012 #Episode 2 (262): Cool Twists - August 31, 2012 #Episode 3 (263): Atomic Hogg - September 5, 2012 #Episode 4 (264): The Morning Report - September 12, 2012 #Episode 5 (265): Clam Day Afternoon - September 19, 2012 #Episode 6 (266): Some Bread News - September 26, 2012 #Episode 7 (267): The Malicious Journey - October 5, 2012 #Episode 8 (268): The Running Team - October 9, 2012 #Episode 9 (269): Hall Monitor - October 10, 2012 #Episode 10 (270): Spooked Around - October 12, 2012 #Episode 11 (271): Close to Wind - October 19, 2012 #Episode 12 (272): When These Blogs are Made from Blogging - October 26, 2012 #Episode 13 (273): Mice Don't Take Sick Days - November 5, 2012 #Episode 14 (274): Martin Luther Bear - November 12, 2012 #Episode 15 (275): Gone Bad - November 19, 2012 #Episode 16 (276): The Hogulak Mac 2.0 - November 26, 2012 #Episode 17 (277): Woodland Valley Thanksgiving Feast - November 27, 2012 #Episode 18 (278): Moss Returns - November 28, 2012 #Episode 19 (279): The Mouse Bully - November 29, 2012 #Episode 20 (280): Metal or No Metal - December 7, 2012 #Episode 21 (281): Winter Solstice in Woodland Valley - January 25, 2013 #Episode 22 (282): Super Bear XVII - February 1, 2013 #Episode 23 (283): What a Cheating Mouse - February 8, 2013 #Episode 24 (284): Less Than Comic - February 14, 2013 #Episode 25 (285): In Search of Online - February 15, 2013 #Episode 26 (286): Flash it Out - February 22, 2013 #Episode 27 (287): Everything is All Nutrient - March 1, 2013 #Episode 28 (288): Main Bear Parts - March 15, 2013 #Episode 29 (289): Scientific Bear Strikes Back - March 22, 2013 #Episode 30 (290): Tax Day - April 5, 2013 #Episode 31 (291): Harry in Charge - April 12, 2013 #Episode 32 (292): Bear for President - April 19, 2013 #Episode 33 (293): Memorial Day - April 26, 2013 #Episode 34 (294): Under Every Roof - May 10, 2013 #Episode 35 (295): Skippy Plans Ahead - May 17, 2013 #Episode 36 (296): The Woodland Valley Publisher - May 24, 2013 #Episode 37 (297): Vanderpreen Comes Back - May 31, 2013 #Episode 38/39 (298/299): 300th Episode Spectacular - June 7, 2013 #Episode 40 (300): Seahorse Seashell Party - June 14, 2013 #Episode 41 (301): Pronouns are Products - June 21, 2013 #Episode 42 (302): Garbage Wasted - June 28, 2013 #Episode 43 (303): Major League Woodland - July 5, 2013 #Episode 44 (304): Who's Getting the Perfect Match at Mouse College? - July 12, 2013 #Episode 45 (305): As Seen on TV - July 19, 2013 #Episode 46 (306): T.G.I. Tuesday - July 26, 2013 #Episode 47 (307): In Your Dreams - August 2, 2013 #Episode 48 (308): New Neighbors - August 9, 2013 #Episode 49 (309): Weight and Balance - August 16, 2013 #Episode 50 (310): Back in Business - August 23, 2013 Season 9 (2014) # Episode 1 (311): Skippy on Strike (January 3, 2014) # Episode 2 (312): A Supply to Keep On Running (January 10, 2014) # Episode 3 (313): Do Your Thing (January 17, 2014) # Episode 4 (314): Coordinate Like Bear (January 24, 2014) # Episode 5 (315): How to Paraphrase a Report (January 31, 2014) # Episode 6 (316): Woodland Wedding (February 7, 2014) # Episode 7 (317): Cupid Named Harry (February 14, 2014) # Episode 8 (318): Things Get Weird (February 21, 2014) # Episode 9 (319): Mouse Getaway (February 28, 2014) # Episode 10 (320): Raise 'em Up (March 7, 2014) # Episode 11 (321): Stressed for Success (March 7, 2014) # Episode 12 (322): Job at the Planetary (March 14, 2014) # Episode 13 (323): How Can Tutter Need a Hobby? (March 14, 2014) # Episode 14 (324): Mean Mice, Mean Ducks (March 21, 2014) # Episode 15 (325): Take to Your Hands (March 21, 2014) # Episode 16 (326): March Madness in Woodland Valley (March 28, 2014) # Episode 17 (327): An Unexpected General Store Visitor (March 28, 2014) # Episode 18 (328): The Honey Producer (April 4, 2014) # Episode 19 (329): Pool Club (April 11, 2014) # Episode 20 (330): What if I Get Paypal (April 18, 2014) # Episode 21 (331): Big Blue Badge of Honor (April 25, 2014) # Episode 22 (332): Soccer Practice (May 2, 2014) # Episode 23 (333): Mouse in Philadelphia (May 9, 2014) # Episode 24 (334): Intense Reproductives in Woodland Valley (May 16, 2014) # Episode 25 (335): I Or Me (May 23, 2014) # Episode 26 (336): Can You Spare a Dime? (May 30, 2014) # Episode 27 (337): Pearls Not Included (July 4, 2014) # Episode 28 (338): Midnight Memory (July 11, 2014) # Episode 29 (339): Prom Night in Woodland Valley (July 18, 2014) # Episode 30 (340): A Ball in Mouse College (July 25, 2014) Season 10 (2015) # Episode 1 (341): Last Break in Mouse College, Part 1 (January 16, 2015) # Episode 2 (342): Last Break in Mouse College, Part 2 (January 16, 2015) # Episode 3 (343): All Grown Up (January 23, 2015) # Episode 4 (344): Forehead Problems (January 30, 2015) # Episode 5 (345): Obesity Bear (February 6, 2015) # Episode 6 (346): Out of Recycling Things (February 13, 2015) # Episode 7 (347): Sinking Feeling (February 20, 2015) # Episode 8 (348): President Zone (February 27, 2015) # Episode 9 (349): Bear Guard (March 6, 2015) # Episode 10 (350): Impossible Attraction (March 27, 2015) # Episode 11 (351): There is No "U" in College (April 3, 2015) # Episode 12 (352): Award Ceremony in Mouse College (April 10, 2015) # Episode 13 (353): Lunch Safety (April 17, 2015) # Episode 14 (354): Nothing Can Beat (April 24, 2015) # Episode 15 (355): Last Housecall (May 1, 2015) # Episode 16 (356): Basic Flower Security (May 8, 2015) # Episode 17 (357): Last Day at Mouse College (May 15, 2015) # Episode 18 (358): Tutter's Day Off (May 22, 2015) # Episode 19 (359): Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 1 (May 29, 2015) # Episode 20 (360): Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 2 (May 29, 2015) Up to "10" Seasons and "360" Episodes. Category:International BITBBH Shows Category:Lists